Después de las prácticas
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: One-shot: Nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba luego de las practicas. Solo ellos dos. Y eso les gustaba.


Holi :D como están? Este es mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basuke

asi que espero que sea de su agrado :)

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Después de las prácticas.**

**.**

**Capitulo único**

**.**

Los jugadores de Seirin se dirigían a sus casas luego de haber tenido un partido de práctica con la preparatoria de Tokushin.

Estaban felices, ya que los habían derrotado casi doblando su puntuación.

-Se que solo fue una práctica, pero… ¡Hay que festejar!- grito emocionado Koganei, emocionado.

-Ya para con eso, idiota- regañó Riko- ¡hace media hora terminó el partido y tú sigues con eso!

-Una victoria, es una victoria y hay que celebrarla.

-Sí, si- dijo Kiyoshi asintiendo varias veces- creo que tiene razón.

-¡Teppei!- dijeron Riko y Koganei al mismo tiempo.

-Tú qué dices, ¿Capitán?- pregunto Teppei a su amigo.

-Ah… diga lo que diga, de todas maneras no me harán caso.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Hyuga los miró serios por unos segundos y luego suspiro derrotado.

-Ya que…

-¡Sí!- exclamaron contentos el resto de los jugadores.

Riko suspiro- Bien, entonces vamos a cenar.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la estación de trenes y dentro, Riko se dio cuenta de algo.

-Kagami-kun- llamó.

-¿Mmm?- el mencionado volteo ante el llamado. En todo el camino había estado muy callado.

-¿Dónde está Kuroko-kun?

Fue ahí que todos se dieron cuenta de la falta del chico fantasma.

-Bueno…- dijo Kagami rascándose la nuca- cuando termino el partido agarró su bolso y me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer.

-¿Algo importante?- preguntaron todos.

Kagami asintió y mostro el contenido de su bolso.

-Me dijo que no podría cuidar de él esta noche- para sorpresa de todos, Tetsuya#2 estaba ahí.

Esa era la razón por la que Kagami estaba tan callado. La pequeña mascota seguía poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

-Vaya… debe ser importante si Kuroko no se lo ha llevado- comento distraído Izuki.

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a hablar de cosas más triviales.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

En otro lugar, más específicamente, en una habitación, Kuroko se levantaba de la cama con el torso desnudo y solo sus pantalones del uniforme. Se acerco hacia un mueble bajo cerca de la ventana y buscó su celular –que había dejado encima- para contestar la llamada que hacia vibrar el móvil.

-Hola.

-_Kuroko-kun-_ se oyó la voz de Riko.

-Entrenadora, ¿Qué sucede?

* * *

-Kuroko-kun, ¿sigues haciendo eso tan importante?- pregunto Riko. Ella y los chicos habían llegado hacia varios minutos al lugar.

Detrás de ella, los chicos hablaban y alborotaban todo a su alrededor.

-_Sí, siento no poder avisar antes, solo…. Surgió._

* * *

_-Entiendo-_ dijo comprensiva- _No te preocupes, si terminas pronto, estamos en el lugar de siempre celebrando._

-Si…- una figura vestida con la camiseta de Kuroko se levanto de la cama lentamente y se apegó a su espalda, haciendo chocar su pecho contra él- Gracias por la invitación, entrenadora…. Pero creo que no podre llegar hoy- la voz de Kuroko se volvió más ronca al tacto de la otra persona.

En consecuencia, la persona se abrazó mas a él, logrando que sus atributos se apretaran mas a él y rio despacio al sentirlo tenso.

_-Ya veo… entonces nos veremos mañana, Kuroko-kun._

-Sí, hasta mañana- él corto y dejo su celular en el lugar de antes, se dio la vuelta sin romper el abrazo del todo y se encontró con la figura de Momoi Satsuki, sonriéndole orgullosa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tetsu-kun?- al pronunciar su nombre, lo hizo despacio.

-Ah… Momoi-san- acercó su rostro al de ella y coloco sus manos en su cintura- Ya te he pedido que no hagas eso… me alteras.

Ella estaba por reír ante el comentario, pero los labios de Tetsuya la interrumpieron. Satsuki puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, en un intento de atraerlo más hacia sí misma.

Cortaron el beso por falta de aire, sin embargo, Tetsu comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama, haciendo retroceder a la chica. Ambos cayeron de sopetón y rieron por ello. Se acomodaron mejor y Tetsuya pego su frente con la de ella, desde esa posición, comenzó a mirar hacia abajo.

-Verte con mi camiseta puesta, hace que quiera quitártela con los dientes, _Satsuki_- murmuró contra su boca, su voz ronca hizo que la piel de Momoi se erizara y que su cuerpo comenzara a arder.

-Me gustaría que lo intentes, _Tetsuya-_ deslizo su mano hacia la espalda del chico y paso su dedo por encima del lugar donde se situaba la vertebra. Eso hizo que un fuego abrasador sacudiera el cuerpo de Tetsu y sus ojos se tornaron lujuriosos.

Las mejillas de Momoi se sonrojaron al presenciar lo que lograba en el chico que tanto amaba. Le encantaba cuando él se ponía de esa manera, solo por y para ella.

Kuroko la besó, fogoso y excitado. Ella no dudó en corresponderle.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

A la mañana siguiente, Kuroko despertó primero gracias al despertador y se encontró abrazado a Momoi. Sonrió complacido y despacio se levanto de la cama, tratando de no despertarla.

Cuando lo logro, recogió su ropa tirada en el suelo y se dirigió a la ducha, ambos debían ir a clases ese día. Cuando termino, volvió a su cuarto, ella todavía dormía, así que decidió que era hora de levantarse.

-Momoi-san- llamó, sin resultado alguno.- Momoi-san- volvió a intentar, esta vez, moviéndola un poco. Tampoco funcionó. Suspiró derrotado, pero rápidamente una idea se le cruzo por la mente- Sat-su-ki- susurró en su oído. La mencionada, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Mmm… Tetsu-kun- murmuro, rascándose un ojo- ¿Qué hora es?- dijo en medio de un bostezo.

Él sonrió casi con ternura al ver esa escena.

-Aun es temprano, pero tal vez quieras darte un baño antes de ir a clases.

Momoi asintió y se levantó, recogiendo su ropa que había sido ordenada por él. Antes de irse al baño, se dio la vuelta y le plantó un pequeño beso a Tetsuya.

-Buenos días, Tetsu-kun- dijo sonriente.

-Buenos días, Momoi-san- sonrió también.

Una vez terminada la ducha, ambos desayunaron –los padres de Kuroko no estaban, así que él había preparado algo ligero- y emprendieron marcha hacia sus institutos.

Tetsu la acompañó hasta Tōō y se despidieron allí.

-Hoy tengo práctica- dijo Kuroko- así que tal vez termine tarde.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes- sonrió- nosotros también tenemos practica.

Él asintió y se inclino hacia ella, pero fue la chica quien cortó las distancias y lo beso. Duro poco, pero dejo en ambos un buen sabor de boca.

-Te llamaré cuando termine- dijo Tetsu, dando media vuelta para irse a Seirin.

-Sí, nos vemos, Tetsu-kun- cuando lo perdió de vista, Satsuki entro a la preparatoria casi dando saltitos de alegría.

-¿Amaneciste de buen humor?

-¡Dai-chan!- exclamó sorprendida.

-No me digas así, idiota.

-Es raro verte tan temprano- sonrió.

-Tsk, deja de burlarte y contesta mi pregunta.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Es por Tetsu?

Satsuki sonrió contenta y no le basto más explicaciones a Aomine. Sin decir más, ambos entraron al edificio.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

En Seirin, Kuroko iba entrando leyendo un libro hasta que se topó con Kagami.

-Hola, Kagami-kun

-¡Ah! Kuroko-teme, ya te he dicho que no hagas eso, casi me das un infarto.

-Eres tu quien se asusta muy fácil.

-Cállate.

-Gracias por cuidar a Tetsuya#2 anoche.

-Me debes una grande, lo digo en serio.

Kuroko no dijo nada, solo asintió. Kagami lo observo, como buscando algo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Tetsu al sentir la mirada de su amigo encima suyo.

-Nada… es solo- pensó un poco- Acaso… ¿acaso estas feliz?

-¿Por qué lo mencionas?

-No lo sé… hay algo… en tus ojos… como un brillo extraño- dudó por un momento- Naa… deben ser imaginaciones mías- opinó, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos.

Más atrás, Kuroko quedo parado viendo como Taiga se alejaba y asimilaba sus palabras. Sonrió, pensando en los efectos que Momoi Satsuki tenía sobre él.

.

Y le gustaba.

.

* * *

Yo! ha terminado :)

Les gusto? dejen un review...

No les gusto? dejen un review...

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, les haya gustado o no.

Nos leemos en otra de mis historias! ;)


End file.
